


Dancing in the Dark

by mitchmatthews



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, High School AU, M/M, Pining, Prom, Promposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchmatthews/pseuds/mitchmatthews
Summary: It’s probably a bit dramatic, but Jo cries when he realizes Nate isn’t going to be his prom date.





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to edit this but I’m a very amateur writer so sorry if this is terrible. This was inspired by all the viral videos of promposals! 
> 
> Title from Ed Sheeran’s Perfect
> 
> Tumblr @boringdrouin

It’s probably a bit dramatic, but Jo cries when he realizes Nate isn’t going to be his prom date. 

He had always just assumed they were going to go together. They’re best friends… why would he think otherwise? 

But then Nate went and got a girlfriend. Or, he sort of got a girlfriend. They go on dates, and Jo’s seen Nate kiss her once, but they’re not official yet.

Nate keeps her separate from their friend group, and he doesn’t seem big on PDA, so Jo forgets about her easily. 

Jo brings up prom the day the tickets go on sale. He’s standing at Nate’s locker between classes. 

“Hey, we’re going to prom, right?” Jo pokes Nate’s shoulder, nodding his head at a poster on the wall. 

Nate glances at it and shrugs. 

“Yeah, that’s the plan.” 

Jo beams at him and pulls out his phone to show Nate pictures of the ties he’s choosing from. 

“What colours do you want to go with?” He asks, smiling easily.

Nate takes Jo’s phone and raises an eyebrow. 

“I was just gonna wear whatever colour Claire wants,” Nate laughs. 

Jo furrows his brow. 

“Claire?” 

Nate hands him his phone back and smiles. 

“Yeah, you know. My girl.” 

Jo already knew about her. It just hurts to hear Nate say it. 

“Oh, right. I forgot.” Jo looks down at his feet. 

“I just thought we–” he cuts himself off and swallows, looking back up at Nate.

Nate’s eyes widen when realizes what Jo means. 

“Oh… I’m sorry, Jo. It’s just important to Claire, you know?” 

It’s important to Jo too, but okay. Apparently promises they made when they were sixteen and cuddling in Nate’s basement mean nothing. 

“It’s important to me too,” he squeaks, and Nate’s face falls. 

“I know, but I told Claire I’d go with her,” he explains. 

Jo’s face twists sourly. 

“You told me you’d go with me two years ago, you told me again last year, and again just last month. Why— why would you keep bringing it up if you were just gonna bail on me?” 

Tears are welling in Jo’s eyes. He’s going to cry if he can’t get away from Nate’s locker soon.

“I mean, that was before the whole Claire thing started,” Nate says, as if that makes it better. 

“Right, so a girl you’ve gone out with once is more important than your best friend?” Jo glares. 

Nate sighs and reaches out likes he’s about to hug Jo. Jo huffs out a bitter laugh and steps away from him. 

“Cmon Jo, it’s not like that.” Nate tries to reach out for him again and Jo pushes past him. 

“Whatever.” 

Nate tries to stop him, but lets go when Jo doesn’t seem like he’s going to listen. 

Tears are rushing down Jo’s cheeks by the time he gets to English class. Auston’s eyes go wide when he sees the state Jo is in. 

“Dude, you okay?” He asks, sitting at the desk beside him. 

Jo shrugs and wipes at his eyes. 

“Well, I don’t have a prom date anymore,” he laughs bitterly. 

He’s only been dreaming about the perfect prom night with Nate for two years, but whatever. It obviously doesn’t matter that much to Nate. It was stupid to get his hopes up.

“Really? I kinda thought you and Nathan were gonna go together,” Auston says. 

Jo sighs sadly. 

“I thought so too, but now he’s taking that girl he’s been talking to for like, four days.” Jo rolls his eyes. 

He’s fine with Nate dating. That’s not the problem. He just hates feeling replaced. 

“Well, I can be your date if you need a new one,” Auston offers. 

Jo’s head snaps up in surprise. 

“Really? You’d do that?” 

“Sure,” Auston shrugs easily. “I don’t have a date either, and besides, you’re one of my best friends. It will be fun.” 

Jo’s mood lightens visibly. 

“Okay, awesome!” He smiles. 

Auston smiles back and turns to the front as their teacher begins the lesson. Jo lets out a relieved puff of air and sits back in his chair. At least now he doesn’t need to worry about finding a new date.

Predictably, Nate is waiting outside of the classroom when the period is over. He usually walks Jo to his last class. 

“Hey,” he says, falling into step beside Jo. 

Jo doesn’t say anything, because he think he might cry again if he does. He keeps his eyes down as they walk through the halls. 

“How was class?” Nate asks, sounding nervous. 

Jo shrugs. 

“Are you okay?” Nate asks, at the same time his name is called from down the hall. 

“Nathan!” 

Jo glances over his shoulder to see Claire waving and walking towards them. He rolls his eyes and keeps walking but Nate stops to greet her. 

He slips into his next classroom feeling like crap. Nate usually gives him a hug before this class. It might be stupid but Jo depends on Nate’s hugs to get him through last period accounting. It’s a boring, repetitive class with annoying people and he always feels extra miserable without a hug before it. 

Predictably, accounting is terrible and Jo is in an awful mood by the time class ends. Nate is waiting for him outside his class when he exits. Jo makes a face at him. 

“Shouldn’t you be waiting outside of Claire’s classes instead of mine?” He asks, petty. 

“I just want to talk to you about prom. I really am sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” 

“I can talk to Claire, maybe she’ll let me take you instead.” 

Jo rolls his eyes. 

“Okay, first, you don’t need permission from her to do anything. And it’s fine. I’m not gonna force you to go with me when you obviously don’t want to.”

Nate follows Jo to his locker, which is normal for them, but Jo’s a little annoyed right now. 

“Of course I want to go with you,” Nate argues. 

“If you wanted to go with me you wouldn’t have asked Claire,” Jo snaps. He takes a deep breath to calm down. 

“Besides, it doesn’t matter anymore. I have a date now.” 

Nate furrows his brow. 

“Who?” He sounds cynical, as if the idea of Jo being able to get someone else to take him is completely absurd. It’s a little hurtful. 

“Auston,” Jo huffs, stuffing his accounting textbook into his locker. 

“Oh. I think Mitch was hoping he’d get asked by Auston,” Nate says. 

Jo shrugs, putting the books he needs in his bag. 

“So do you need a ride home?” Nate asks, and it’s a stupid question because he drives Jo home everyday. 

“No,” Jo snaps, even though he really doesn’t want to take the bus. 

Nate rolls his eyes and takes Jo’s backpack from him, how he always does. Jo makes a “Hmp” noise, but follows Nate down the hallway and lets him carry the bag for him. 

“You don’t have to drive Claire home today?” Jo spits her name out angrily.

Nate doesn’t answer but gives him a guilty, side eyed look. Jo finds out why a few minutes later when they get outside to the parking lot. Claire is waiting by the front passenger seat of Nate’s van. 

“That’s my spot,” Jo says, pointing at the front seat. 

“I’m his girl, I get shotgun,” Claire smiles playfully. 

Jo gives her an exaggerated, over the top fake smile and gets in the back seat. 

“Sorry Jo,” Nate says, climbing in the driver’s seat. 

Jo ignores him and buckles up. He’s fuming the whole ride home but he keeps quiet so he doesn’t snap in front of Claire. He knows it’s not really her fault, it’s completely normal to expect your almost-boyfriend to take you to prom. 

Jo just always thought Nate was his almost-boyfriend. 

Obviously Jo just misinterpreted everything. The cuddling, the long hugs, the cheek kisses, the sushi dates, the midnight drives, the Tim Hortons runs, the sleepovers. Nate called them soulmates for fucks sake. But apparently the feelings involved were one sided. It was all platonic to Nate. Jo was stupid to think they were more than just best friends. He was stupid to think Nate would actually want to take him to prom. 

Nate pulls up to Jo’s billet house. 

“Bye, sweetheart,” Nate says, and the nickname doesn’t sound as sincere anymore. 

Jo wants to know why Nate would lead him on like this, calling him things like sweetheart and baby. 

Jo doesn’t reply, but the car windows are open so he hears Claire say, “It’s kinda weird that you call him that.” 

Jo ignores it and keeps walking. 

***

2 New Text Messages  
From: Nate Mack  
Hey jo, I got the flu so  
I can’t go to school today.  
Can ur billets drive u? 

Sorry 

To: Nate Mack  
Ok feel better soon. 

From: Nate Mack  
Thanks baby 

Jo isn’t mad at Nate, but he always feels guilty when he asks his billets for a ride. They already do so much for him.

Oddly enough, when Jo looks for her in the TV room, she’s waiting there with her car keys. She smiles warmly when he walks in the room. 

“I’m ready to drive you when you need,” She says. 

“Thanks, can we leave now?” 

Jo’s a little bit confused about how she knew he needed a ride. Nate drives him everyday. He doesn’t question her though because he doesn’t want to seem ungrateful.

Jo’s billet mom takes him through the Tims drive-thru, but his ice capp isn’t as good without Nate beside him in the driver’s seat. He thanks her when they get to school. She rolls down the window and shouts after him. 

“Have a nice day Jo! Send me the videos!” 

Jo stops and frowns. The videos of what?

He turns to ask what she means, but she drives away before he can. Jo shrugs to himself and heads up the path to the school. He notices a few people staring at him and self consciously wipes his face. He probably has coffee around his mouth or something. 

Jo finally enters through the front doors, surprised to find dozens of people standing in the hallway, lined up on either side against the lockers. Most of them are his friends, and they cheer when Jo walks inside. He freezes in confusion, and then Auston steps forwards with a rose. 

“Hi, Jo,” Auston greets, handing him the rose. 

“What is this?” Jo asks, looking around in confusion. 

A few of his friends have their phones out and are clearly recording him. 

Claire is next, stepping into the middle of the hall a few feet down and gesturing for him to come to her. Jo walks cautiously, and accepts the second rose she’s holding out. 

“What’s going on?” He asks, eyebrows furrowed. 

Claire giggles and gently nudges him down the hall. 

“You’ll find out soon!” 

Mitch Marner is waiting at the end of the hall to give him a third rose, and Jo suddenly realizes what’s going on. 

“Is this a promposal?” He asks, and Mitch replies with an excited smile and a slap on the back, urging him around the corner. 

Jo looks back down the hallway, feeling puzzled. He said he would go to prom with Auston, but if Auston was back there, he obviously isn’t the one proposing. Nate is going with Claire, and besides, he’s home sick today. Jo doesn’t let himself get his hopes up. He knows it won’t be Nate standing at the end with a Prom sign. 

Curiosity is killing Jo, so he turns and tries to speed through the rose collections. He gets nine more from different friends along the way. When he gets to his locker, Jo’s heart beat picks up speed. There are white fairy lights and cut out paper hearts covering his locker. Mitch nudges him in the shoulder when they stop in front of it. 

“Open it,” he whispers, and Jo glances around, looking at the small crowd that has gathered. 

Jo swallows nervously and his fingers shake as he does the combo to open his locker. He still doesn’t know who planned all of this for him, but his stomach is full of butterflies as he thinks of all the possibilities. Maybe someone has had a secret crush on him, and this promposal is their way to finally confess their feelings. Jo doubts it, but who knows. 

Inside Jo’s locker, there’s an envelope taped to the door. He takes it down and opens it quickly. Inside are two prom tickets, and a handwritten note. 

In Nate’s chicken-scratch writing, it says, “come to my locker, baby” and Jo suddenly remembers that Nate is the only one who knows his locker combo. Nate is the only one who could’ve opened his locker to tape the envelope inside. 

“No way,” Jo turns to Mitch with wide eyes. 

Mitch grins at him. 

“C’mon, let's go find your man!” Mitch giggles, grabbing Jo’s hand and tugging him down the hall. 

Jo’s heart is racing as they run up the main staircase to the second floor. They turn the corner to Nate’s locker, and there he is with a crowd of other students. They have their phones out to get Jo’s reaction as Nate holds up a sign. 

“Hey Jo.” 

“Scoring a date with you would be pucking awesome. Prom?” Jo reads the sign out loud and laughs. Of course it’s hockey themed. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask before, but I really want to take you,” Nate says, handing the sign to Mitch. 

He moves towards Jo, an anxious look on his face. Jo smiles and reaches out for a hug. Nate quickly wraps his arms around Jo’s waist and pulls him in. 

“Of course I’ll go with you.” 

The people who had crowded around them to watch clap and cheer. 

Nate squeezes him tightly and kisses his cheek. Jo blushes and hides his face in Nate’s shoulder. 

“Thank god. I was worried you would be mad and say no.” 

Jo shakes his head. 

“But what about Claire? You’re not going to take her?” He asks, pulling back a bit to look up at his friend. 

Nate laughs and shakes his head. 

“No, Claire is going with her girlfriend.” 

When Jo’s eyes go wide, Nate chuckles. 

“I’ll explain later. I think for now we better clear out before we get yelled at for blocking the hall.” 

Jo nods in agreement and Mitch hands him the prom sign. 

“Congrats buddy,” Mitch pats him on the shoulder before heading off down the hallway. 

Jo tucks the sign under his arm and beams at Nate. 

“Can we put this in my locker?” 

Nate nods, takes the sign from him and unexpectedly grabs Jo’s hand with his free one. Jo blushes, but neither of them say anything about it as they head downstairs to Jo’s locker.

Nate’s fingers feel nice intertwined with Jo’s. His hands are a bit bigger than Jo’s but they fit together nicely. Nate lets him go when they get to his locker. 

“I love this sign, but I know you’re not this artistic. Who helped you make it?” Jo teases, as he bends the bristol board to fit in his locker. 

Nate rolls his eyes and smiles. 

“Claire did. I guess she felt bad for keeping us apart.” Nate says the second part quietly, and his cheeks turn a subtle shade of red. 

He looks down when Jo smirks at him. 

“Keeping us apart?” He questions, eyebrow raised. 

Nate shrugs, looking up at him for a second before looking away again. He rubs the back of his neck. 

“I… you know how I feel about you, Jo.” 

Jo’s heart flutters and he places his roses down inside the locker. 

“Do I? I mean, what about Claire?” 

He’s unsure. He always thought he and Nate were a little more than friends, but things got confusing when Claire came along. 

“Claire likes girls.” 

“Then why were you guys dating?” 

Jo’s still confused about that. 

“We were faking it. Claire’s mom is a teacher here, and she saw Claire holding hands with some girl a while ago. She never said anything about it but Claire freaked out,” Nate explains.

“So..?” 

“She didn’t think her family would accept her, and she’s been a good friend of mine for awhile so I agreed to help her out for a few weeks and pretend to be her boyfriend in front of her mom.” 

“Oh,” Jo says. “But you guys kissed?” 

Nate flushes. 

“Yeah, I didn’t know that was gonna happen… Claire just saw her mom in the hall and planted one on me.” 

“So she’s dating a girl now? What about her family?” Jo asks. 

He closes his locker and they head to his first period. 

“She saw how upset you were and ended it. I guess she told her parents. She told me they don’t even care and her dad has known for awhile. I guess she was just scared.” 

“Wow,” Jo says. 

Nate grabs his hand and laces their fingers together again. 

“But this, is new,” Jo says, and stops walking to hold up their hands. 

Nate blushes again and let’s go of his hand. 

“Sorry,” he says, and Jo shakes his head. 

He grabs Nate’s hand again and holds it tightly. 

“No, I like it,” Jo says. “But I’ve wanted it forever, I just want to know why you suddenly want it too.” 

The corner of Nate’s lips twitch up into a small smile. 

“It’s not that new. I’ve been hugging and cuddling you every chance I get since we were sixteen,” Nate rolls his eyes playfully. 

Jo laughs. That is true. 

“I love cuddling with you.” 

“I like it more,” Nate says. “You’re so damn cute.” 

Jo’s cheeks burn up and he shakes his head, tugging Nate down the hall. 

“Thank you for asking me to prom. I know it’s gonna be perfect,” Jo says and he’s buzzing with excitement. 

With Nate as his date, he knows it’s gonna be the perfect night he’s been dreaming about. 

“There’s no one I’d rather go with,” Nate says and squeezes Jo’s hand. 

They stop outside of Jo’s first class. 

“See you at lunch,” Nate says, pulling Jo in for a hug. 

He goes easily, snuggling into Nate’s chest for a few seconds. 

“Seeya,” Jo says, and he leans up to kiss Nate on the cheek. 

Nate smiles and winds his arms around Jo’s waist again, pulling him back in to kiss him. 

Their lips touch softly, and Jo gasps quietly as his arms go around Nate’s neck. Nate kisses him slowly, moving one hand up to hold Jo’s cheek. Jo’s stomach is full of butterflies by the time Nate pulls away. 

“Okay, bye,” Nate says, but he pulls Jo in again for another kiss. It’s soft and sweet like the first one, and Jo tangles one hand into Nate’s hair. 

Someone wolf whistles and they hesitantly pull apart. 

“Damn guys,” Mitch laughs, smacking Nate’s shoulder as he heads into the class. 

Nate sighs and lets go of Jo. 

“Oops,” he says, but turns back to Jo and smiles. 

“You should go before you’re late.” 

Jo nods and pecks Nate on the cheek one more time, unable to wipe the smile off his face as he walks into class and takes his seat. He feels a little embarrassed for making out with Nate in the hallway. He usually hates couples like that, but this was a long time coming. They’ll chill with the PDA soon. 

*** 

Prom night comes faster than Jo expected. 

He passed all of his classes with straight As. He’s graduating in three days. 

But tonight, he gets to go to prom with the boy of his dreams. His best friend. 

Nate shows up at his house at 5:00. He’s wearing a simple black suit, but his tie is the coral blue colour Jo picked out. He has a pretty rose corsage pinned to his chest, and Jo squeals when he answers the door. 

“Hi Nate!” He exclaims, and flings himself at his boyfriend. 

Nate catches him with an oof noise and a laugh. 

“Hi, baby.” 

Jo grabs Nate’s free hand and kisses him quickly, before pulling back to admire him. 

“Look at you,” Nate hums, smiling as he looks Jo up and down. 

“So gorgeous,” he adds a second later when their eyes meet. 

Jo blushes and glances away. 

“I brought your corsage.” 

Jo looks up again as Nate holds out a small clear box with a rose matching the one he’s wearing. He opens it up and carefully takes out the rose. He puts the box down on the stairs and turns back to Jo, reaching for his hand. 

Jo watches, heart racing, as Nate slides the corsage onto his wrist. When it’s on, Jo holds up his hand and admires it. 

“I love roses,” he says, smiling up at Nate. 

Nate smiles sweetly. 

“I know. That’s why I promposed with them.” 

Jo laughs and nods. 

“That was a good idea.” 

Nate’s still smiling at him, a tender and soft look on his face. It makes Jo want to kiss him again. 

“You look so handsome,” Jo says, because he didn’t say anything before. 

Nate really does look handsome. His hair is styled neatly, the hockey flow has been carefully tucked behind his ears. His suit fits nicely, and Jo, not for the first time, can’t believe he got a boyfriend this attractive. 

“Thanks, baby,” Nate says, and leans in to kiss Jo softly. 

His lips are smooth against Jo’s. They’ve kissed a lot, like, a lot a lot, since they started dating but every time Jo is left with butterflies. 

“Ready to go?” Nate asks, squeezing Jo’s hand. 

Jo nods and lets Nate lead him outside. He was expecting Nate’s minivan, but instead a black limousine is waiting. 

“No way!” Jo gasps, looking at Nate with wide eyes. 

Nate grins at him. 

“Auston’s parents rented it for the night.” 

Nate opens the door for him, and Jo slides in, cheering in excitement when he sees his friends inside. 

Mitch and Auston are sitting together, Auston struggling to pin a corsage to Mitch’s suit. 

“You’re so bad at this,” Mitch teases him, before smiling at Jo. 

Nate climbs in the limo and they pull away from Jo’s house. 

“Hey Jo,” Claire greets. She’s sitting beside another girl from their school. They’re both in sparkling red dresses. 

“Hi Claire, Hi Rachel,” Jo smiles at them both. 

Nate wraps an arm around him and kisses his cheek. 

“How excited are you?” He asks, pulling Jo against him. 

Jo rests a hand on Nate’s chest and kisses the corner of his mouth. 

“I can’t wait.” 

Nate chases after his mouth for a proper kiss. 

“Gross,” Claire says, but she sounds fond. 

“I’m so lucky,” Nate murmurs, pressing his lips to Jo’s hair. 

Jo’s eyes are shining when he reaches for Nate’s hand. 

“I’m the lucky one,” Jo says, grinning. “I get to go to prom with the boy I’ve been crushing on since I was 16.” 

Nate sighs happily and leans back against the seat. 

“Feels like a dream come true.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment/kudos if this wasn’t awful!


End file.
